Harry Nara
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Challenge accepted from 'robomonkey'. Harry Potter was born with the Nara bloodline which came from his mother side of the family. Brought to the Hidden Countries, becomes a ninja and Nara in everyway possible. Hogwarts has to deal with a lazy genius. Later on Fem! Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Nara**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I have accepted this challenge from **robomonkey** as I thought it would make an interesting story to write.

A long time ago, in the Hidden Countries in the village of Konohagakure no Sato there was a clan that could fight by using shadows. But there was a baby girl that was born without the clan's bloodline as it laid dormant inside of her. With her parents ashamed of her for not having the bloodline, so they put her in a orphanage that was outside the Hidden Countries. And told everyone that she had died a few hours after birth. But only one person knew that was a lie and that was the heir to the Nara clan as he was spying on the couple when this all happened.

Shikaku tried to tell his father and mother about what really happened, but they thought he was lying and it would be too troublesome to find out what really happened. Since they did not believe him, he swore that when he became the head of the Nara clan, he would try to find his cousin no matter what. It would never be too troublesome to search for his baby cousin.

The baby girl was adopted by the Evans family as they were trying to have a child for so long. So they named her Lily Evans and they took her to Britain with them. And they lived for the rest of their lives. A few years later, the Evans had another daughter which they named Petunia Evans. When Lily turned eleven, a certain letter came and a rift appeared between the sisters. It did not help when Petunia found out that Lily was adopted.

For seven years Lily attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and graduated from there. And married a man named James Potter. For several years the Potters fought against the Dark Lord, Lord Voldermort. Lily became pregnant with a baby boy which they named Harry James Potter. A few months before his first birthday, the Potters went into hiding as there was a prophecy about Harry and the Dark Lord might come after them.

The Halloween after Harry's first birthday, Peter betrayed them and gave them to the Dark Lord. So the Dark Lord went and killed James first and then Lily as she tried to protected her son. Somehow, maybe because of Fate, the curse rebounded and destroyed the Dark Lord's body and his spirit fled into the night cursing the baby boy.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts thought he was doing the best thing for Harry when he left him on the doorstep of the Dursley's home thinking that the blood wards would protect him from the Death Eaters. But what he did not know that Lily was adopted and not was the blood sister to Petunia.

In the morning, Petunia discovered the son of her dead sister and her husband and for the next five years, poor Harry James Potter did not know his name and was treated worse than Malfoy's house elves. They made him believe that he was worthless and that his parents had to died to just get away from him. And that they did not love him at all. But he was a smart little boy and believed that his Aunt and Uncle were lying to him. But as one of the rules stated that he was not allow to show anyone that he was smarter than their son, Dudley. Personally, Harry still believes that his aunt and uncle adopted or gave birth to a pig and gave it a blonde wig and called him their son.

And for five years, Harry wished for someone from his mother's birth family would come and get him. Petunia made it crystal clear that they were not related through blood, but they were willingly to keep him so they could look good in the eyes of their neighbors.

**(Scene Break)**

Shikaku finally was rejoice at the good and bad news that he just received about his missing baby cousin. The bad news was that she was murdered while she was living on a island on the outside of the Hidden Countries that was called Britain. The good news was before Lily and her husband were killed that they had a son that is the same age as his own son and he was still alive and was living with his aunt.

He made his way to the Hokage Tower with a purpose in mind. Walking in the office of the Hokage, he was greeted to the sight of an old man giggling while he was reading a book with an orange cover. He recognized that book as his wife had a set at home. The reason for that was his wife likes to try out some of the things from the book in bed, but I won't scar you readers for life with details of that.

Shikaku cleared his throat when the Hokage did not notice that he was in the room with him. And with the speed that would make the Yellow Flash proud, the orange book disappeared. The Hokage asked, "Ah, Shikaku what brings you here this fine afternoon?"

Shikaku sat down with a sigh and answered, "I recently found the location of my missing cousin that my aunt and uncle gave up so many years."

"Go on," Hokage said as he was informed of the situation a long time ago after Shikaku became the new head of the Nara clan.

Shikaku sighed before continuing, "I found out that her name was Lily Potter nee Evans, and she lived in Britain on the outside. But about four years ago, she and her husband were murdered and that her son is still alive and living with his aunt and uncle. Hokage –sama, I would like permission to go and retrieve my cousin and adopt him as my son, if that is alright with you?"

The Hokage thought for a moment before replying, "Go and get your son. I will have the paperwork ready to adopt him when you return."

"Thank you, Hokage –sama," Shikaku said as he bowed to the Hokage before leaving. Heading home, he made a list of what he would need to bring with him. And he also thought what his future would be like. What he did not know that Harry was being abused and that he would have a lot of work a head of him to get him through that.

**AN: I hope that you like this new story. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It had been three weeks since Shikaku left the Hidden Countries to go to Britain to pick up his cousin's son, Harry Potter. Finally, he arrived at Surrey, but it was around midnight when he did arrive. Harry lived in #4 Privet Drive, so he looked at the map that he was able to get at a local gas station and soon he was able to Privet Drive. When Shikaku first arrived in Britain, he was amazed at the invention of cars, but soon realized that he was glad that they did not have those back home as they were sticky and noisy.

Soon he was at Privet Drive and even in the dark, he could see that every single house looked to be the same. Everything was prefect, too prefect that it was disgusting. Making his way down the street, he saw a little boy sitting on the doorstep of #4. As Shikaku got closer, he saw Nara clan traits in the boy and figured that this was Harry Potter. But why was the boy outside where anyone could take him instead of inside in bed asleep where it was safe and warm. Shikaku did not like the look of this.

Slowly, Shikaku approached the boy as he got closer to the boy, the boy looked up at him. Shikaku knelt down so he could be at the same level as the boy, and introduced himself to him, "Hello there, I'm Shikaku Nara. What's your name?"

"Freak," Harry whispered before bowing his head as he figured that this nice yet lazy looking man with a scar on his face would leave him as well.

Shikaku frowned as he saw signs of abuse. He will have to take Harry away from this place. Too bad, he could not do anything else, but get Harry and take him away. Shikaku sighed as he sat down on the doorstep beside Harry and said, "I know that is not your name. I know for a fact that your name is Harry James Potter."

Harry's head shot up so fast that Shikaku thought that his neck would break from it. Tears formed in his eyes as he said, "Thank you, sir, for telling me my name."

"You're welcome," Shikaku said. "Harry, did you know that your mother was my first cousin?"

"Does that mean that you are my uncle?" Harry asked while he could not believe that he has more family than the Dursleys.

Shikaku nodded before he asked, "Harry, would you like to come and live with my family?"

Harry could not believe his ears when the man, Shikaku asked if he wanted to go with him and live with his family. He was able to whisper his 'yes' so he would not wake up his aunt and uncle and they forbid him to go.

Shikaku smiled as he picked up Harry, but he frowned as he noticed how little the boy weigh and took off to the nearest hotel to spend the night in, before they leave tomorrow morning. Harry fell asleep on the way to the hotel and did not notice Shikaku tucking him into bed, before falling asleep in the second bed.

**(Scene Break)**

Harry was a bit confused when he woke up in a warm comfortable bed instead of waking up to Aunt Petunia pounding on the door to his room which was the cupboard underneath the stairs. Then Harry remembered about what happened last night when his uncle had kicked him out and told him to be back around ten o'clock, but when he did come back, he noticed that the guests were gone and his relatives were already in their beds. He knew that if he woke them up by knocking on the door, he would be in for a major beating. He made that mistake once, but he was not going to do that again. He learned his lesson the last time he did that.

"I see that you are already awake," Shikaku said as he looked down at his new son. "Here, go take a shower and put these clothes on. I have a son that is around your age. His name is Shikamaru. I believe that you two will get along perfectly."

**(Scene Break)**

It took less than three weeks to get back to the Hidden Countries as Shikaku knew the way back home. On the way back home, Shikaku explained everything about his clan, Konohagakure no Sato (Konoha), shinobi, the culture, and even began teaching him the Japanese language. Shikaku was very surprise that Harry was able to pick up on the language after just hearing it for the first time, but Shikaku shrugged it off as this was proof that Harry was a Nara as they were geniuses. He even began working on undoing what the abuse did to him and he was making a good progress on it.

When they reached the of Konoha, Harry began showing signs of being lazy and plus he admitted on the way there, that he loved to watch clouds drift passed in the sky. That made Shikaku chuckle as he knew that his son loves to the same thing.

As they made their way to the Hokage Tower, Harry was amazed at the change of scenery that the Hidden Countries had to offer. But he like cloud watching better and being lazy now that he thought of it and could get away with being lazy without having anyone punish him for it. He even taken to calling Shikaku 'dad' when he found out that Shikaku was going to adopt him into his family and make him his second son. But Shikaku warned him about his 'mom' and was told that while he can be lazy, his 'mom' would try to snap him out of it, but he did not have worry about it.

After entering an office, Harry saw a really old man sitting behind the desk reading an orange covered book while giggling silly, and with blood running out of his nose.

Tugging on dad's shirt, he asked in Japanese, "Dad, what is that man reading?"

Panicking inside, Shikaku answered, "Nothing important, son. Hokage –sama is going to put that away, right Hokage –sama?"

With a quick movement, the book and blood was gone and the Hokage was sitting up straighter than before, and he asked Shikaku, "Is this your cousin's son, Potter Harry?"

Shikaku nodded before adding, "Yes, I would like to adopt him so he can be my son and I would like to change his name to Nara Harry."

"Very well, consider it done," Hokage filled out the paper work for this to be done.

After the paper work was signed and filed away, Hokage said to Harry, "Welcome home to Konohagakure no Sato, Nara Harry."

Bowing, Harry replied, "Thank you, Hokage –sama."

"Thank you, Hokage –sama," Shikaku said, before taking Harry's hand and leading out of the office and headed towards the clan compound.

Once they had left, Hokage got out the orange covered book again, but this time he barely got it opened when he looked at his empty desk. The book dropped out of his hands when he saw that his desk was almost buried with paperwork that came out of nowhere. Crocodile tears came running down his face as he howled with despair.

Outside of the office, Harry jumped when he heard the howl and looked at his new dad for explanation, but Shikaku indicated that he would tell him later.

**AN: I hope that you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did, but I don't.

_One Year Later…_

It has be one full year since Harry was taken from the Dursley's household and he was loving every minute of it. It took about eight months fix to undo the damage that the Dursleys did to him and also for Harry to stop apologizing about everything that went wrong. So now Harry is almost exactly like every singe Nara male in the clan, except some times things are a lot less troublesome to do and he more active than other Nara men in the clan, much to the relief of the women. But he has taken up the three main habits of the clan, cloud watching, sleeping, and the use of the word 'troublesome'.

When Harry first met Shikamaru, he was scared that Shikamaru was not going to accept him as family and make his parents get rid of him. But that was not the case, when mom called or more like threatened Shikamaru to come down stairs to meet his new brother. When Shikamaru came down stairs, he looked Harry over once and welcomed him to the family and that it won't be too troublesome to have a younger brother. Since then Shikamaru had taught Harry how to be lazy and how to play Shogi and Go.

Mom was happy to have a helping hand in the kitchen as Harry always love to cook food as it relaxes him. He introduced the western food while mom taught him how to cook the eastern food dishes. And another thing that Harry loves to do is gardening, he has many plants in many different size pots in his room. That was how Harry was introduced to the scariest female, next to his mom of course, Yamanaka Ino. She took one look at him and preceded to squeeze him to death in a hug while ranting how cute he was. Later that week, he was introduced to Akamichi Choji and his family, they were very nice people, but Choji's mother made it her goal to fatten up Harry as he was too thin for her tastes. It was then that they found out that Harry could as much food as any Akamichi clan member and still stay thin or too thin in Choji's mother's eyes.

**(Scene Break)**

Harry was about seven years when he met Naruto at the local park. Harry was walking around the park looking for a good place to lay down and watch the clouds and also to hide from his mom who is on a cleaning warpath. Dad and Shikamaru tried get out of it as they claimed that they needed to check on the deer, but the time that they said that Harry was already out the door and when he got outside, he heard the sound of a fist connect to two heads and someone calling him a lucky bastard for being able to escape. He quickly learn that it was every man or boy for himself whenever mom was on a cleaning warpath.

Harry was headed over to the swings as it seems that no one was around that area, except a small blonde haired boy with blue eyes and whisker like scars on his cheeks. As Harry got closer, he noticed how lonely the boy looked.

Making up his mind, he walked in front of the boy and stuck his hand out and said, "Hi, name's Nara Harry, I like cloud watching, cooking, gardening, reading, and thinking up different types of traps. My dislikes are people who judge others without getting to know them, abuse, troublesome girls, and whenever mom is on a cleaning warpath. My dreams is to have an average family, live an average life, and be an average ninja. So what's your name?"

The small blonde boy looked stunned when Harry came up to him and introduced himself. Suddenly, the blonde haired boy began to smile a 100 watt smile and introduced himself, "Hi, my name's Uzumaki Naruto and I like pranks, ramen, my plants, ramen, training, ramen, Hokage-jiji, ramen, the color orange, and ramen. My dislikes is the three minute wait for ramen and bullies. My dream is to become the Hokage in the future."

They began talking about pranks and well in Naruto's case, how he can't wait to get into the academy which is a few weeks away as its still summer vacation. Harry told Naruto that he too, was starting the academy with his older brother who was a couple of months older than him. Then Harry began giving Naruto some ideas for some pranks that he could pull.

**(Scene Break)**

Naruto and Harry became fast friends a few weeks after they had met. Harry noticed how almost every single adult, most civilians, would glare at Naruto and call him a demon. The only demon that Harry ever heard about was the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune and how the Fourth killed it. It did not take a genius or maybe it did, to figure out that no one could really kill the nine tailed demon. And it did not take long for Harry to figure out that Naruto was the jailor of the beast. He naturally told Naruto what he had learned and it took a couple of slaps to the face to get Naruto to calm down and assured him that he was just the jailor, not the demon itself. And for those who could not see that were idiots who were too blind to see what was in front of their noses.

Right now, Harry and Naruto were far away from the ANBU Headquarters, but not too far away to not see was about to happen. It was night time when they pulled their first prank together. They swap clothes, the men's clothes were switched with women's and women's clothes were switched with men's. That was not all, when someone was taking a shower, the water will dye their skin neon pink and the shampoo would dye their hair neon yellow.

"The screaming should start any minute now, Harry," Naruto said as he looked through his binoculars and watch the building.

"So troublesome to wait for the results," Harry yawned as he too, looked through his own pair of binoculars and also he had his camera with him so he could take pictures of the results of their prank. Harry decided that he should document each prank that they pull together for future plans and also he had a notebook that he written the schedules of the ANBU guards, possible holes in their security, and things like that.

Suddenly, the screaming began and ANBU began popping up in their new colors and clothes. For once, Harry and Naruto was glad that Harry's camera was able to take pictures of things far away. This seems to be the start of the pranking terror pair's reign in Konoha.

**AN: I hope that you like this chapter. I will soon have a poll up on my profile on who should be paired with Harry. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Please enjoy reading this chapter. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_*shadows speaking*_

_Flashbacks_

**Parseltongue**

**(Scene Break)**

Harry Nara was eight years old when strange things began to happen around Harry and an accident happened. Harry Nara was headed to the park with his older brother, Shikamaru or what Harry and Naruto likes to call him, Shika, to look for Naruto and hang out with him.

"So troublesome, why can't we stay home instead?" Shika asked or rather moaned to his younger brother.

Harry answered lazily, "Do you want to be caught up in mom's cleaning? Its would be too troublesome to stay at home."

"I guess that you are right. Troublesome mothers," Shika muttered.

"Besides, I want to show off my gender switching henge to Naruto," Harry told him.

Shika sighed and said, "Troublesome brothers. You might get stuck in that henge one day."

Harry punched Shika in the arm and said, "That's impossible and you know it."

It would be later on that Harry would learn to not to say that something was impossible and then it would not come back to bite him in the ass, especially when magic is around. That was just asking for trouble.

"Harry! Shika! Over here!" Naruto called out to his two friends as soon as he spotted them.

"Troublesome blondes," Shika muttered under his breath as slowly made his way over to where Naruto was.

"Hey, Naruto," Harry greeted his best friend other than his brother. "I want to show you what I can do with the henge."

"Cool, show me, please Harry," Naruto begged.

"Okay, here goes nothing! Henge!" Harry called out as he preformed the correct hand signs and when the puff of smoke disappeared, it revealed Harry in his female form. In this form there were noticeable changes like he was a couple of inches taller, his hair was a couple of inches longer making the traditional hairdo look like a pony tail, and his face was more heart shaped than before.

"Well Naruto, what do your think?" Harry asked Naruto.

Naruto had the thinking expression on his face as he studied the henge. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto grinned and exclaimed, "I like it! This opens up so many new possibilities for pranking!"

Shika moaned and then said, "Very troublesome brother. Change back, Harry."

"Okay! Release! Release!" Harry tried over and over again to cancel the henge, but it was not working.

By now Harry was panicking as he/she shouted, "Shika, help me! Why can't I change back!"

Shika quickly though of what they should do, he responded, "Harry, we are going to the hospital, so they can undo what you have done. Naruto, go get our parents and them what just happened!"

Naruto nodded and left to find the Nara's parents. Shika, on the other hand, was guiding his panicking brother or now sister to the hospital to get help.

**(Scene Break)**

The Nara family and Naruto left the hospital in shock. Harry, now is known as Harri, had somehow turned himself into a girl and could not change back.

Shikaku Nara, their father, was secretly mourning for the lost of his second son. Sure that Harri was not dead, but girls and women were too troublesome to deal with as they almost always took what men say the wrong way and don't forget about their ever changing moods.

Yoshino Nara, their mother, on the other hand, was very excited that she finally has the daughter that she always wanted. Now, she can dress Harri in pretty dresses and do her hair and her nails and they can talk about female things and among other things as well.

Harri saw that eerie glint in his, oh wait, her mother's eyes and a high pitched snake like voice in his… her head was screaming at her to run for her life and hide. Harri was now wondering if she had anything sealed inside of her and then she made up her mind to have her head checked out, just in case there was anything sealed inside of her head. The voice was kind of creeping her out.

Shika was walking behind his dad and he was just hoping that now Harri is now a girl that she would not become so troublesome and bossy like their mother or like Ino.

Naruto was worried that Harri would not want to be his friend anymore. That and what flavor of ramen he should have for supper tonight before going to bed.

**(Scene Break)**

After two months passed, everyone got used to Harri being a girl and not a boy anymore. Ino was very excited that there was another female to talk to, but in the end, she was very disappointed a lot when Harri still remained the same as before.

During those two months, Harri told her dad what she heard inside of her head and her dad took her to an old teammate of his. Inoichi Yamanaka, who performed the mind walking Jutsu and found something, surprising, to say at the least.

Flashback

Inoichi was surprised at Harri's mindscape; it was like a huge library with thousands of books. Suddenly, there was movement on his left, so he walked in that direction and found something or rather someone there. There was a man sealed inside of Harri that was worse looking than Orochimaru. Red eyes, pale skin, barely no nose, and long sleek brown hair tied into a pony tail.

"Who are you?" Inoichi asked as he continued to study the man in front of him. There was something wrong with the man. With the Biju, sure he felt killer intent, but it felt some what natural for them to exist. With this man, it felt like something that should not exist at all.

"I am Lord Voldemort," The man answered.

"Okay Voldemort, why are you seal inside of Harri?" Inoichi asked.

Voldemort chuckled and replied, "I'm merely a piece of the original that Harri defeated when she was just one year old with the help of her mother, Lily Potter. The girl is merely my container. This is the result of that failed attack on her family."

Inoichi frowned at the information and asked, "Why did you attack and kill Harri's family?"

"Because there was a prophecy made about Harri and I. One of us has to die, while the other lives or so it says," Voldemort explained.

The frown deepened as Inoichi asked the last question, "Why are you telling me this?"

Voldemort chuckled once more as he answered, "Because the way I see it, either way I will disappear and die. And I don't want that, so my new goal is to become one with little Harri, yet remain separate from little Harri. Now, I believe that you spent enough time in here. Now, get out!"

With that Inoichi was pushed out of Harri's mindscape with force and back into his own mind. Looks like he has to talk to his old teammate and Harri about this.

End of Flashback

And so far, Voldemort or now known as Tom, has not done anything horrible to Harri, but instead Tom was teaching the basic of magic to Harri and the culture of the wizardry world back in England.

But right now, Harri and Shika is with their father, working on shadow possession Justus that belongs to the clan.

Suddenly, there was a child like giggling that could be heard. Harri looked around and saw that her dad and brother did not seem to hear the giggling. Shaking her head, Tom must be playing tricks on her again.

"Sorry, little one. Its not me this time, and I don't know where that annoying giggling is coming from either," Tom said to her through their link.

_*So a true shadow mage is finally made herself known to us, shadows. Did you know that the Raikage is shouting at his youngest son, Killer Bee, for his annoying rapping, right now,*_ The voice said before giggling again.

"Dad, I'm hearing more voices again in my head, and it told me that its shadows who are talking to me," Harri whined to her dad.

Shika and Shikaku stared at Harri with wide eyes, before Shikaku sighed and sat down on the ground, while rubbing his face with his hands.

"So the legends are true," Shikaku muttered as he looked at his daughter.

"What legends?" Both Harri and Shika asked at the same time.

Shikaku patted the grass in front of him and his two kids sat down in front of him, waiting for him to explain, which he did, "When the Nara clan first came to be, they were people who could wield shadows and communicate with them and the shadows would tell them secrets of others who were their enemies and would bend to the user's will back then they did not need to use hand signs like we do today, but greed began to take over and our clan started to use the shadows to get information for blackmail for their own selfish needs. Soon, the shadows stopped talking to them and the generations after the first Nara generation, had to adapt to controlling shadows through hand signs and Justus. I believe that the shadows were looking for a pure soul to truly wield them once again."

"A pure soul?" Harri questioned her dad.

Shikaku nodded and explained, "Harri, you saw and went through things that would make normal people abandon all morals and take it out on the world and on those who had nothing to do it for the sake of that person's pain. But you, Harri still have a kind and caring soul. No matter the amount of pain that was dealt to you, you did not let it become apart of you. Harri, you stuck by your morals and never thought about getting revenge on those who wronged you."

Shika nodded and said, "That makes sense. So what did the shadows tell you?"

Harri grinned and answered, "The shadows told me that the Raikage is yelling at his youngest son, Killer Bee for his annoying rapping."

Shika snickered at what Harri had said. What they did not know that they did not know that E, the Raikage was coming to Konoha to sign a peace treaty and form an alliance between their Hidden Villages.

**AN: I know that I had a poll on my profile for the pairings for Harry, but things change as time goes passed. Yes, Harri is going to remain as a girl and the pairing is going to be a surprise. Guess who Harri is going to be paired with. Hint- its not someone from Konoha. **

**Another thing that I need to let you readers know and that is Kumo never try to kidnap Hinata or any of that and the reason for that is the clans from Kiri who have bloodlines were escaping to Kumo at that time. But Neji's father did disappeared in the Land of Grass. You all can probably guess who got their slimy hands on him. And Neji is still obsessed with Fate and all of that crap. **

**I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
